


Never Had A Chance

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era il giorno del funerale di Thorin e Bilbo non voleva farsi vedere piangere. Non voleva nemmeno pensare alle parole del sacerdote mentre si torturava nel pensiero di quello che avrebbe dovuto dirgli e non avrà più l'occasione di fare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Had A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la seconda prova della terza settimana del Cow-T.  
>  **QUALCOSA DI PRESTATO** Un fandom, o una ship, che "appartiene" a una persona che conosci, ma non a te.  
>  Scritta grazie a/per la figlia Ila. :3 (Non avrei mai osato scrivere su Tolkien, o tanto meno una ship, altrimenti... al di là che ho appena visto il primo film dello Hobbit. xD)

Bilbo aveva cercato di non piangere, non voleva che tutti lo vedessero con le lacrime agli occhi. Aveva resistito stoicamente per tutta la funzione e, poi, durante la breve processione fino al cimitero. Aveva ascoltato distrattamente le parole del sacerdote, ricordando invece i momenti che avevano passato assieme, salutandolo per l’ultima volta. Non voleva che gli ultimi pensieri fossero quelli di altri mondi, non voleva pensare a dove si sarebbe trovato Thorin (era piuttosto sicuro che non si sarebbero incontrati, una volta che fosse morto anche lui), preferiva pensare a quello che avevano fatto assieme... a quello che avrebbero potuto fare. Quello che avrebbe potuto dirgli, e se avesse saputo cosa sarebbe successo lo avrebbe fatto.  
No, se avesse saputo cosa sarebbe successo avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per evitarlo e salvarlo. Come? Non lo sapeva, ma non importava più oramai, non c’era più nulla che potesse fare.  
Il prete stava ancora parlando, davanti alla fossa aperta, quando sentì le lacrime premere di più per uscire. Tirò su col naso e strinse i pugni; qualcuno provò ad abbracciarlo ma lui si ritrasse, non voleva la vicinanza di nessuno in quel momento.

Poche decine di minuti dopo il cimitero era di nuovo vuoto. Thorin era sotto due metri di terra, chiuso in una bara di legno chiaro, di quercia, solido come la persona che conteneva. Lì, da solo, Bilbo si concesse di liberare tutte le lacrime che aveva trattenuto dentro fino a quel momento, inginocchiandosi sulla terra smossa. Tra i singhiozzi e i fremiti continuava a chiedere, “Perché?” e “Mi dispiace.”  
“Non è giusto,” aggiunse poi.

Non aveva fatto caso al tempo che passava, solo quando qualcuno posò una mano sulla sua spalla si accorse che si stava facendo buio. Si asciugò gli occhi con la manica e si voltò, Gandalf lo stava guardando indulgente. Era rimasto lì tutto il tempo? Eppure era sicuro di aver controllato che non ci fosse rimasto nessuno.  
“È ora di andare, Bilbo.”  
“Io...” Il giovane abbassò lo sguardo, tornando a guardarsi le mani ancora intente a torturarsi l’un l’altra.  
L’uomo si accarezzò la lunga barba grigia. “Vuoi dirmi qualcosa, ragazzo?”  
“Avrei dovuto dirlo a lui,” sospirò. “Non so perché non l’ho mai fatto. O meglio, sì che lo so. Sono un codardo. Avevo paura che se glielo avessi detto sarebbe finito tutto, che sarebbe sparito dalla mia vita e non lo avrei più rivisto. Ed invece...”  
Bilbo si mise a ridere, una risata breve e amara mentre con una mano indicava la montagnola di terra davanti a sé. “Non lo vedrò mai più, e lui non saprà mai cosa davvero significava per me.”  
Si asciugò di nuovo gli occhi, e Gandalf restò in attesa. Bilbo gli fu grato per non essersi intromesso, non avrebbe sopportato nessuna parola di pietà o compassione.  
“Quanto è ridicolo tutto ciò? Patetico... Sono proprio patetico, non è vero?” chiese dopo poco.  
Gandalf estrasse la pipa dalla giacca con tutta calma, come se il cielo non fosse diventato oramai quasi nero e a breve il cancello del cimitero sarebbe stato chiuso, e l’accese con una lunga aspirata. Espirò un rivolo di fumo che salì velocemente nell’aria pungente della sera, poi parlò. “Non credo che tu sia patetico, Bilbo, le tue paure sono normali. Eravate amici e i sentimenti sono un’arma molto potente, anche quelli più puri possono portare a gravi ferite.”  
Bilbo accennò a un sorriso mesto. “Grazie.”  
L’anziano uomo annuì e prese una nuova boccata di tabacco. “Puoi dirglielo adesso, ragazzo. Io ti aspetterò fuori, per riaccompagnarti a casa.”  
Senza attendere una risposta, Gandalf si avviò sul sentiero ciottoloso, lasciandolo solo. Bilbo attese di non sentire più il rumore dei passi prima di tornare a guardare la tomba spoglia. Era ancora triste, ma non aveva più voglia di piangere, doveva solo lasciare andare quelle poche parole. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo.  
“Ti amo, Thorin.”  
Rimase a osservare davanti a sé come in attesa di una risposta che non poteva arrivare. Scosse la testa, si mise in piedi e si spolverò le ginocchia con dei gesti decisi; non aveva più niente da fare lì.  
Una brezza leggera lo accompagnò all’uscita, Gandalf era ad attenderlo come promesso.


End file.
